Irônias Do Amor
by HyuugaNayummi
Summary: Ele é Imperador Do Japão,ela é apenas uma novata no País,  Ele se apaixona,e ela tambem...OneShot SasuHina
1. A carta

_Ela o Ama, ele apenas quer brincar com os sentimentos dela... Fanfic by: Hyuuga Nayummi_

Era um dia chuvoso no Império dos Uchihas, todos os empregados fechavam as janelas, porque estava molhando a incrível mansão, o Imperador Uchiha Sasuke, estava em sua sala cuidando dos seus deveres como Imperador.

Derepente, a chuva passa, e um grande arco íris se abre em meio um céu totalmente acinzentado. O jardim da cassa estava cada vez mais lindo, agora o céu estava em um tom laranja, com pitadas de rosa e no fundo um azul marinho.

O imperador recebeu uma carta da China, de seu tio Jiraya:

_Caro Subrinho_

_Como vão as coisas no seu império?Espero que esteja tudo muito bem,vou fazer uma pequena visita em seu império, trazendo lhe um presente muito especial,tenho certeza que você vai gostar muito._

_Lembranças_

_Jiraya._

_Alguns dias depois, Ouvem barulhos de uma carruagem, era Jiraya, junto com uma garota muito, mais muito Bonita..._

_Querido Tio Jiraya, como o senhor vai?

_Muito bem, muito bem.

_O Que lhe traz aqui hoje?-Perguntou o Imperador Sasuke como se não soubesse.

_Lembrasse, é seu Aniversario!Meus parabéns tenho um presente muito especial...

_Antes que o Imperador descesse algo,logo entrou dentro da mansão,uma garota,muito bonita,de cabelos negros,olhos perolados,bochechas Rubras,e um sorriso muito lindo:_

_Este aqui é o seu presente!- Disse Jiraya com um imenso sorriso nos lábios

_O Imperador nada disse, estava totalmente deslumbrado, nunca tinha visto uma garota tão linda em sua vida._

_Como é seu nome?-foi à única coisa que o Imperador Sasuke tinha em mente

_Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.

___Ela é sua nova Gueixa

_Tio, da ultima vez que me deu uma Gueixa, fui obrigado a me casar com ela, a quem nunca amei.

_Por favor, aceite, se não, voe saberá o que eu irei fazer...

_OK, ficarei com ela, cuidarei dela como uma Irmã - Disse Sasuke sorrindo para a Garota, que corou levemente.

_Venha comigo, lhe mostrarei as seu quarto.


	2. Por Acaso

**Aviso: **_Naruto não me pertence, e nem quero!_

"_Pensamentos dos personagens"_

_Fanfic By Hyuuga Nayummi_

_Hinata chegou a seu quarto, era tudo de bom gosto, uma cor muito bonita, um roxo suave, com pétalas em vinho desenhadas. A janela dava de frente para o Jardim, que era muito bonito. Hinata estava encantada com aquela mordomia toda. _

___Então, gostou?-Perguntou o Imperador destraido com a garota

_Sim, é tudo muito bonito, muito obrigado senhor - disse ela fazendo uma reverencia.

_Não precisa agradecer..

_Ele deu um sorriso para a garota,quando a sua "esposa" entrou no quarto,seu nome era Haruno Sakura, seus cabelos eram róseos, o batom era um vermelho itenso, a pele clara._

_Quem é essa garota?-perguntou ela com ignorância

_Essa é Hyuuga Hinata, minha nova Gueixa.

_Sakura arregalou o olho, como se sentisse ameaçada, e logo gritou bem alto:_

_Eu não quero essa garota aqui Sasuke!- Gritou Sakura, deixando Hinata cabisbaixa.

_Eu não me importo com sua opinião,ela vai ficar!-Exclamou o Imperador Sasuke

_Você esta me trocando por essa pobretona?Enquanto estamos noivos há tanto tempo!

_Eu não ligo para quanto tempo eu estou do seu lado, e com certeza te trocaria por Hinata!-Disse o Imperador muito furioso

_Sakura sentiu-se ameaçada, e logo tratou de se retirar do quarto, enquanto Hinata deixava lagrimas escorrerem de seu rosto cabisbaixo._

_Me desculpe Sasuke-Sama, eu não queria...

_Não precisa pedir desculpas, Sakura é uma ciumenta, e eu não ligo pra ela.

_E-esta b-bem – Disse Hinata levantando o rosto e secando as lagrimas

_Vou lhe deixar sozinha, logo minha irmã vai chegar para lhe preparar.

_Esta bem...

_O Imperador saiu do quarto com um sorriso pequeno, e no mesmo istante, sua irmã Chega e lhe diz:_

_Ola, você deve Ser Hyuuga Hinata!-Disse Ino, a irmã de Sasuke.

_Sim, e a senhorita, a irmã de Sasuke, estou honrada em vela, senhorita Ino.

_Não precisa o "Senhorita", apenas Ino já esta bem.

_Esta bem.

_Você ficou sabendo que vim aqui para lhe preparar certo?

_Sim, claro, mas para que eu não sei.

_Você será uma Gueixa, e o Imperador se agradou muito da senhorita, nunca vi ele olhar para uma garota que conhecera agora do jeito que te olhou.

_O - obrigada - Disse Hinata levemente corada e com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

Oiieh gente! Aqui é a Autora da fic (Naum me diga!) O Próximo capitulo vai ser muito mega ultra-romântico!Sasuke vai se apaixonar por Hinata, porque ela tem uma personalidade muito forte, e ele... Falei demais para um Resuminho, se querem saber mais leiam a Historia!BJBJBJB


	3. Por isso que te amo

"_Pensamentos do personagem"_

_**Aviso**__: Naruto não me pertence, Mas Uchiha Sasuke só meu eim!_

_Depois de conversarem muito, finalmente Ino acabou de arrumar Hinata, ela estava com um batom vermelho bem delicado nos lábios, uma sombra azul bem fraquinha, e as bochechas Rubras, sua roupa era de uma gueixa, bem delicada, o cabelo preso em um Coque, e a franja solta._

_E ai?Gostou-perguntou Ino mostrando Hinata no espelho.

_Sim, eu estou, muito, b-bonita... -Disse Hinata corada.

_Então, vamos descer!-Disse Ino puxando Hinata!

_Hinata desceu as escadas bem devagar, o Imperador estava sentado à mesa,_

_Conversando, quando parou o que fazia para admirar a beleza da garota. _

_Espero não estar incomodando muito... -Disse Hinata corada sentando

_Esta sim, e muito!-Disse Sakura com inveja da beleza de Hinata.

_Cale-se Sakura!Hinata, você é sempre bem vinda aqui!-Disse o Imperador

_Obrigada...

_Eles começaram o almoço, enquanto Hinata comia, Sakura olhava com fúria para a pobre garota, que às vezes ficava sem graça com a cara que Sakura fazia._

_Já chega!Eu não agüento mais essa garota querendo roubar meu noivo!-Gritou Sakura batendo e se levantando da mesa.

_Sakura!Cale-se, sente-se agora!-Ordenou Sasuke

_Não, dês de quando essa garota chegou você me abandonou, me esqueceu!

_Sakura!Cale-se agora ou se retire da mesa!-Disse Sasuke num tom ameaçador

_Enquanto eles brigavam, Hinata levantou-se da mesa chorando e correndo para o Jardim._

_Sakura deu um sorriso vitorioso, quando Sasuke Ordenou._

_Prendam essa falsa no calabouço!Não quero mais vela aqui!

_Mas Sasuke, meu amor, espera eu... -Sakura foi interrompida por guardas que lhe arrastavam

_Você vai lastimar esse dia!Vai lastimar!-Disse Sakura sendo Retirada do Império

_Sasuke correu atrás de Hinata, que estava sentada chorando muito.._

_Hinata, não ligue para o que Sakura Diz, ela é uma invejosa e..

_Eu vou embora amanhã. -A resposta de Hinata abalou o Imperador Sasuke

_Por quê?

_Eu estou incomodando todos nessa casa, não quero estragar a sua vida e nem a vida de Sakura e..

_Você não estragou a vida de ninguém...

_A garota nem teve tempo de pensar,quando o imperador lhe puxou pelo braço e pegou na sua cintura,centímetros distantes,quando ele lhe deu um beijo itenso,de uma vontade antiga, a garota logo correspondeu,quando estremeceu em sentir a língua do Imperador roçar em sua boca,mas logo se acostumou e também se deixou levar, se separaram por falta de ar, quando Hinata Disse:_

_ O que o senhor fez? Esta casado com sakura e...

_Não estou casado com ela, estávamos noivos.

_Estávamos?Mas então...

_Sim, eu terminei com ela, mas ela logo vai tramar alguma.

_Como o senhor sabe?

_Eu conheço sakura dês de quando eu era pequeno, ela era perdidamente apaixonada por mim, então fazia com que todas as garotas que também gostava de mim, desistir,ela é competitiva!

_Ela vai tentar algo contra mim certo?

_Sim, mais eu sempre vou estar aqui para te proteger...

E lá ficaram, admirando a paisagem, dois corações apaixonados...

E ai gente bunitha! Gostaram desse capitulo?o próximo vai ser mto mto mto legal e mega romântico,então leiam...

Reviews? ~


End file.
